Ironwoman
by brookeljames
Summary: Ironman!Rachel and PepperPotts!Quinn


_'Fogged in in Dallas on my way to LA. Staring up at the screen, all flights are delayed'_

Rachel tapped her feet against the floor, Frowning down at the circuit board in front of her. She was making, well, she wasn't even sure what she was making she was just assembling parts and whatever came out of it was what she was making.

"I was listening to that" Rachel mumbled when her music cut off as her shop door opened. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Quinn "I really have to change some things around here so that only I can control things like the music and the food"

"Ok, you know there's no way Jarvis would let that happen plus a diet of junk food can not be good for you"

"I heave around an iron suit everyday, I burn off the junk food in no time anyway. Just turn my music back on"

"No"

"Jarvis..."

"Jarvis, don't" Quinn snapped, walking over to the desk Rachel was sitting at "What are you doing?"

"Not entirely sure yet"

"Well stop"

"Why? I won't set myself on fire against, I swear"

"You were supposed to be on the red carpet right now"

"I didn't feel like going"

"You know, it's funny the last I heard the party was for _you_"

"No, it was for the children's foundation, I just fund it"

"You're impossible"

"Improbable"

"Rachel, you have to be there"

"No, Quinn I really don't" Rachel mumbled, turning on the bench she was perched on to look at Quinn "Did you cut your hair?"

"Last week. I've saw you everyday since then"

"It's different. Shorter"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Are you going or not?"

"I'm relatively sure we just covered this" Rachel got out of her seat, picking up her soldering tools "Why aren't you there?"

"Because I've been sent to baby sit you"

"Ooh, well in that case I'm actually kinda hungr..."

"Not what I meant. Go shower and get dressed"

"Quinn. I. Am. Not. Going. Now, a cheese burger"

Quinn sighed, pinching the bring of her nose "Fine but you're getting pizza"

"But I want a cheese burger"

"Don't care, you're getting a pizza"

"That's a whole new kind of evil, Fabray" Rachel called as Quinn walked out of the shop.

"Finished whatever that is and get showered" Quinn waved her hands towards whatever Rachel was making.

"Are you saying I smell"

"Really bad" Quinn called before leaving.

Rachel chuckled "Jarvis, make sure she orders me a cheese burger"

"She already told me not to order a cheese burger, ma'am"

"I built you, you're supposed to listen to me"

"Pizza is already on its way"

Rachel sighed, getting up and heading towards the shower "You're smarter than I though, Fabray"

"Well I do spend every day with one of the smartest women in the world"

Rachel scoffed "Please, _the _smartest woman in the world"

"Shower"

"Of course"

Rachel quickly showered before getting changed into a clean pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Now, am I eating that alone" Rachel pointed towards the pizza on the desk before looking at Quinn who was dressed in a light green dress "Nice dress, matches your eyes"

"You bought me it"

"I did?" Rachel frowned, remember she did in fact buy it for Quinn's birthday last year. Because she does tend to remember her birthday now "I did, it's nice. So I am eating alone?"

"One of us has to show, Rachel"

"Why? I know you would rather be here, eating pizza with me. 'sides, if you leave I will find a way to get a cheese burger"

"I'm leaving, I'll be back in about three hours"

"Fine" Rachel shrugged, turning so she was lying backwards on the sofa, her feet dangling over the back "Just be sure to call me when you're leaving. In case we need anything"

"Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone"

"No promises" Rachel called, sighing when the door slammed shut "Is she gone, Jarvis?"

"No, she's stopped just outside the door" the computer stopped for a second before continuing "Now she's gone"

Rachel sighed, flipping backwards off the sofa "Looks like it's just you and me tonight Jarvis"

"Would you like a cheese burger?"

"No, I always wanted pizza anyway. Game off Cludo, Jarvis?"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

_"Wow, we're half way there. WOOW, LIVING ON A PRAYER!"_ Rachel sung, waiting for Jarvis to take its turn.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, frowning at Rachel as she turned the music off.

"Playing Jenga" Rachel smiled at Quinn before huffing when the Jenga set fell "Dammit Jarvis that's the fifth time you've made it fall on your first go! And this whole turning my music off, it's gonna stop"

"This is what you've done while I was gone"

"No, we played Cludo to, well started turns out you need more than two to play. You know, I think I want a motorcycle" Rachel said, hopping off the sofa.

"A motorcycle?" Rachel nodded "No, Rachel. You do enough things that could get you killed there is no way in hell I am letting you buy a motorcycle"

"So I can't _buy _one?"

"You can't buy, make, rent, brow, anything! No riding a bike, _period_"

"How about..."

"No"

"Fine"

"Mr Fury called..."

"Is this about this superhero bullcrap?"

"No, he was just calling to make sure you were doing fine"

"And did you tell him it's probably Santana he should be worried about. You know, the whole 'Grr I'm angry' _bam _big green giant?"

"Santana doesn't have an ego the size of Jupiter"

"How's Brittany? It can't be easy having to deal with Santana all day then again the super soldier thing must help. There fights must be awesome, someone should record it"

"I told him you're fine and just as egotistical as ever"

"I think I would make a pretty good super soldier you know. Look at these guns" Rachel flexed her arms and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"It's like I'm talking to a child sometimes" the girl mumbled, kicking her heels off and walking over to the screens "On"

"Off" Rachel mumbled, walking up next to Quinn "When's the next time you have something on?"

"On" Quinn repeated rolling her eyes when Rachel turned it off again "A week on Tuesday, Rachel"

"So you have eight days off?"

"No, I still have to babysit you for this eight days"

"Name one place in the world you have always wanted to go? Kay, go"

"No, Rachel. On"

"As your boss I suggest you answer me" Quinn just ignored Rachel, fooling around with the computer "Ok, no, I know where you've always wanted to go"

Rachel nudged Quinn out of the way and pulled up the globe before dragging a country out and holding it in her palm in front of Quinn "Paris" Rachel zooms in until she had the Eiffel tower was in her palm "You've always wanted to go here"

"Your point?"

"Why don't we go?" Rachel threw the Eiffel tower back into the globe before turning to Quinn "Right now. We can even pick up Shrek, the soldier, robin hood and Lara croft if that's what you want"

"Wh..."

"Ok, it's settled. Jarvis, call Santana, Sugar and Puck and ask them if they wanna come along and let me know. Quinn, pack" Rachel smiled before turning to head down to the shop to grab the suit and a few other things.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are getting annoyed with me to easy so I think you need a break"

Rachel grabbed all the things she needed and headed upstairs "Jarvis, what did all those other super things say?"

"At first Santana said no but Brittany made her change her mind. Noah said he has nothing better to do and Sugar was more than up for it"

"Ok, good. Have the jet fueled an ready to fly in ten minutes"

"Of course, miss"

"How did you know I wanted to go to Paris?"

"You told me" Rachel mumbled, pulling up places for them to stay "You wanna stay by the beach? We could just chuck those other super dorks into a hotel"

"Paris isn't near a beach"

"I know but by the time we get there the car will be there so we can drive in. There booked! We're staying here. Sea side condo, four bedrooms, five bathrooms. Why would we care how many bathrooms? A game room and even a pool"

"Where are the rest of them staying?"

"They can sleep on the beach"

"No, they're staying in the condo"

"Whatever, as long as the big green thing doesn't lose it"

"She will if she spends an excessive amount I time with you"

"You spend a lot of time with me and you haven't lost it"

"I'm close to"

"You couldn't, you're to fond of me"

"No, I just need this job"

"You do. Now let's go" Rachel grabbed Quinn's suitcase and the all of her things "Jarvis, is the jet ready?"

"Yes and it is set to pick up Puck, Sugar and then Santana and Brittany"

"Ok. And cancel that motorcycle order"

"You ordered one?!"

"What? No, that motorbike was completely unrelated to the one we were talking about"

"Why are you taking the suit?"

"I take it everywhere" Rachel mumbled, throwing all their thinks into the jet "You never know when I might have to save the world. Again"

"Were going to Paris, Rachel. There isn't any fighting there"

"You've clearly never met a French person. Awful, just awful"

"How have you met a French person?"

"I went to France when I was, like, twelve. Bitch elbowed me in the eye and then just looked at me before walking off. Had a black eye for a week or so after!"

"What did you do to deserve it?"

"I'm mildly offended that you would think I would do something to deserve a elbow to the eye"

"Did you?"

"No!" Quinn arched her eyebrow slightly "Well not really"

"What did you do?"

"I was barking and growling at her dog. But that's no reason to elbow a _child _in the eye"

"Why the hell were you barking at a dog?"

"He deserved it. Ate my hot dog" Rachel huffed, looking out the window as the jet began speeding down the runway.

"So you growled at it because, why? You thought it could understand you?"

"Just because I had already built a engine by that age doesn't mean I wasn't still a kid. The smartest kid, granted but a kid no less"

"Can we get you a drink Miss Berry?"

"No, she isn't dr..."

"Yea" Rachel cut Quinn off, smiling up at the airhostess "A tequila slammer and one for Miss uptight here to"

"Coming right up" the woman smiled and began walking away.

"Take your time" Rachel mumbled, watching her walk off but snapped out of it when Quinn cleared he throat.

"You really think it's a good idea to drink"

"Probably not but when have I ever lived by the rules"

* * *

"You want a drink?" Rachel sat back in her chair and looked at Santana who was sulking in the corner "Can you drink? Or are you, you know, an angry drunk"

"Such an arrogant douche bag" Santana mumbled, trying to keep her attention out the window an away from Rachel.

"Have you ever thought of putting a rubber band around your wrist and pinging it whenever you get angry, I heard that helps"

"Surely, under all that arrogance and self-righteousness, you must know that getting her angry now, thousands of miles up here, is the worst idea imaginable?" Puck snapped from his seat behind Santana.

Rachel shrugged "I can fly"

"Well the rest of us can't so stop" Quinn growled and Rachel held her hands up in defense.

"Was only making conversation but clearly this is a tough crowed" Rachel looked from Quinn to Santana and then to Brittany "What about you Captain America, you're quiet"

"Just don't feel like indulging in your conversations"

"Ooh ok, uh, you wanna talk about war?"

"Why would I want to talk about war?"

"Well, you know, being a super soldier and all.. No, never mind. How about how do you deal with Santana when she gets angry?"

"I don't have to. She's in control of it now"

"Is she really though? Because the last I saw her she tore up the ship we were all on and punched a god for no apparent reason"

"She in control now"

"And from what I remember that was your fault, Berry" Sugar added but Rachel ignored her.

"I'll take your word for it" Rachel said before turning to Santana "Isn't it weird?"

"I know I'm going to regret this but isn't what weird?"

"Well Brittany has been 39 since 1940 something which, technically makes her around one hundred and something"

"Is she always like this?" Sugar asked, looking at Quinn.

"Constantly"

"I'm just curious. You don't learn if you don't ask"

"Ma'am, is there anywhere we can go that isn't near you. No offense" Brittany asked.

"Uh, well there's two shoots just back there, you're more than welcome to take the plunge I'm sure we're over Spain about now"

"There's a room just being there. Go on through" Quinn smiled at the girls as they got out of their seats and walked away.

"Wow, talk about anti social"

"You're unbelievable!"

"What? I was being friendly"

"No, Rachel you were trying to rile her up! You're the only one that can fly you know, the rest of us would probably of died!"

"I wouldn't if let you die, you know everything I need to know about myself"

"If that your way of trying of flatter me, it sucks!"

"Why would I try and flatter you? We wouldn't want you getting a big ego now, would we?"

"Right, because this galaxy is only big enough for your ego" Quinn snarled, getting out of her seat and heading to where Santana and Brittany where.

"Wow, Berry, way to clear a table in five minutes"

"Its my best party trick, Robin hood" Rachel mumbled, downing the rest of her drink "How about another"

* * *

"So this is Paris, huh? It's not as French as I remember" Rachel mumbled, strolling through the airport dragging hers and Quinn's things.

"_IRON WOMAN! IRON WOMAN_!" a child's voice yelled and within seconds there was a tiny body in front of Rachel, his face cover in her red and yellow mask.

"Hi" Rachel smiled kneeling down to the child's level.

"I think he's French Rachel" Quinn said as an adult walked over, placing her hand on the kids head

"Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît signer son masque?" the woman said and Rachel frowned.

"Uh, come again? And a little less frenchy this time"

Quinn rolled her eyes, looking at the woman "Bien entendu Rachel va signer son masque"

"Holy shit, you speak French? Kind hot actually"

"French, Spanish, Russian and a little German. Now here, sign the boys mask"

Rachel took the pen out of Quinn's hand and signed the boys mask "I wouldn't bother staying is school, they don't teach you much"

"_Rachel_!" Quinn hissed, looking back at the woman "Merci"

"What else haven't you told me?"

"Well I can't roll my tongue, I can fit my legs behind my head and believe it or not my life doesn't revolve around you"

Rachel stood there, shocked for a second and Quinn thought it was because she said her life didn't revolve around her "Like, right behind your head, huh?"

Quinn scoffed "Hurry up, everyone else is waiting for us"

"What did you like do gymnastics as a kid?"

"Mixed martial arts"

"Why don't I know these things about you" Rachel asked walking faster to catch up with Quinn

"Because I'm not you and all you care about is yourself"

"That's not true"

"Then who else do you care about Rachel because I can't come up with anything"

"You" Rachel said without even having to think about it "You've grown on me over the years. I didn't like you at first though"

"See, I don't even know whether you're being nice right now or not"

"I'm being decent. Let's go see if my car is here the others are getting a cab"

"Why?"

"Because, Quinn how many of us are there of us?"

"Six"

"And how many seats does my car have?"

"Which one did you bring?"

"Your favorite one"

"The Bugatti? But you hate that car?"

"I do, it smells like a cat. I don't like cats"

"Then why did you bring it?" Quinn asked as bother girls walked into the garage.

"Because this is your holiday"

"Rachel Berry?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Ma'am, your car is just over there in sector one"

"What did you mean this is _my _holiday?"

"Well I don't wanna be here, I hate the French"

"Then why are you here?" the blonde asked, yelled over the roar of the engine as they sped out the garage.

"Because I'm not going to let you come half way across the world in your own. Who would make me a cheese burger then?"

"McDonalds. Why are you really here?"

"Need someone to make me pizza"

"Pizza hut"

"I needed a brake away from America"

"Sure" Quinn mumbled, looking out of the window to the beach.

"This place is beautiful" Quinn mumbled, staring out the window onto the beach.

"Happy birthday"

"What?" Quinn turned to look at Rachel.

"It is your birthday next week, right? It is, I remember because seven-eleven"

"It is my birthday but why we're you saying happy birthday?"

"The condo, it's yours. Happy birthday"

"Wh- you can't buy me a house, Rachel"

"Condo, and I did. You deserve it"

"Why?"

"Because I though it was pretty"

"No, why are you doing all this? Bringing me here, buying me this?"

"You put up with me Quinn. The ego. The sarcasm. Constantly getting myself into danger. You're kind of like the perfect superheroes girlfriend"

"What are you saying Berry?"

"I'm saying you deserve a lot more than a condo"

"You want to go down to the beach?"

"The others will be here soon so yes"

"Come on then"

"We'll go to that tower tomorrow, ok?"

"Who's all going?"

"Just us. I'll fly us there"

"Fly us there? Can you even fly while holding someone"

"Probably. I mean I've never tried but you never know, right?"

"I don't think you can go right to the top though"

Rachel scoffed "I'm iron woman, I can do as I please"

"You'll get us arrested"

"That's part of the fun"

"You have a twisted sense of fun" Quinn said, sitting down on the sand.

"No, I have a fun sense of fun. You just don't like anything that can be dangerous"

"Can you blame me! You are constantly getting yourself hurt, almost killed and _killed _once to. I couldn't handle anymore _'fun'_ it would kill me"

"Well you only have one life right? What's the point in living it scared all the time?"

"Well I am scared all the time! Whenever you leave the house I'm terrified. The phone rings and I automatically think that it's someone telling you're dead"

"It seems like all of you fear revolves around me"

"99.9% of it does"

"What about the only .1 percent?"

Quinn sat there for a second before looking at Rachel "Yea, even that revolves around you"

"Well why haven't you left yet"

"Leaving wouldn't stop me being scared all the time"

"Why?"

"I don't like job hunting"

"Bull, tell me the truth"

"You couldn't handle the truth"

"Who are you, Jack Nicholson?"

"Hey Berry, you might want to get up here, Brittany is a few seconds away from braking Puck!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and began getting to her feet but Rachel stopped her

"Hold up, let's savor this moment"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me not being the worst behaved for once" Rachel sat there for a few more seconds before nodded and getting to get feet "We're good"

"Ok, what happened?"

"He almost killed that cat"

Brittany pointed to the cat lying on the floor like it owned the place.

"Why did you almost kill the cat?" Quinn asked and Rachel arched an eyebrow

"_That_ is your question? Not who's fucking cat is it?"

"Does it matter who's cat it is?"

"Yes it matters! Now get it out of here"

"Is iron woman scared of cats?" Santana mumbled, grinning at Rachel

"Not scare of them, just don't like how they smell but I guess you're used to smelly things considering the hulk isn't exactly the best smelling green thing around"

"You're right, the whole good behavior thing didn't last long"

Quinn snapped, turning to Brittany "Do you wanna take him outside?"

"Sure, ma'am. I'll be sure to take him far enough that he doesn't come back"

"Thank you"

Brittany smiled, picking up the cat and headed out of the house with Santana following behind her.

"Ah, so you're the reason she's still alive?" Sugar asked looking at Quinn but nudging her head towards Rachel.

"Most of the time, yea"

"You owe her a lot Berry. I've been you your company for not even a day and I already know you'd be dead without her" Sugar said before turning and grabbing Pucks collar, dragging him out the room "You owe her a lot to pee brain, picking a fight with a super soldier!"

"She's right, you know?" Rachel said, walking over to Quinn

"About what?"

"Me only being alive because of you. There's no doubt about it"

"No, there isn't. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

"Or you could join me, you can be the little spoon I promise"

"See you in the morning, Rachel"

"As your boss I'm telling you that you have to"

"That, darling, is sexual harassment in the work place"

"No, we aren't in your work place"

"Then you cant use your boss states against me" Quinn smiled, winking at Rachel before being into her room.

* * *

"You ready?" Rachel asked, walking up to Quinn who was lying on the beach.

"Now? It's almost dark Rachel we should probably wait until tomorrow"

"No, get up and get changed. I'm just going to put the suit on and we can go"

"Fine, but why wait until now? Surely it would have been better going during the day"

"I was busy now let's go" Rachel turned and headed In to the house, quickly getting the suit on.

"Going somewhere, Berry"

"Out, Puckerman. And no you can't come along" Rachel said, smiled when Quinn walked into the room "Ready?"

"You're sure you will be able to do this"

"Yea, you just gotta hold on real tight ok?"

Quinn nodded, wrapping her arms tight around Rachel's neck "Like this?"

Rachel nodded, smiling slightly at the blonde "Like that"

Rachel began hovering a few inches off the ground but stopped there "You're shaking"

"Of course I am, we're about to fly hundreds of meters into the air with the very real possibility it could go wrong"

"If you're ever going to trust me once I want it to be now"

Quinn swallowed but nodded, closing her eyes and shoving her head into Rachel's neck

"It'll be fine" Rachel reassured before taking off, not as fast as she normally would have "Are you ok?" she asked after a few minutes and Quinn just nodded

After about five minutes Rachel landing on the metal with a clank but Quinn never let her go "Uh, Quinn we're here"

"And it's safe to let go?"

"Well not unless you don't want to, I'm fine with that"

Quinn scoffed, unwrapping her arms from Rachel "Wow, we're right at the top" Quinn mumbled, looking out at the lights.

Rachel smiled, taking her helmet off "Come with me for a second"

"Why?"

"Just come with me?" Rachel held her hand out for Quinn and the blonde reluctantly took it "Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Quinn, just do as you're told for once"

"Fine" Quinn growled closing her eyes and let Rachel drag her a few steps

"Ok, keep your eyes closed" the brunette said, moving behind Quinn and leaning lightly against the wall.

"God, why do I trust you" Quinn mumbled. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she opened her eyes but it certainly was this.

There was a small table set up at the edge with two plates, a candle, a few roses and a small box "What is this?" Quinn asked, turning to Rachel who had a small smile on her face.

"Dinner"

"Why?"

"I want you to know I care about it" Rachel glanced down at the floor before looking back at Quinn "You want to eat? You don't have to, I can take you home"

"No, I want to"

Rachel smiles and nodded "Then let's eat"

The girls took a seat and Quinn picked up the rose, smelling it "Thank you"

"Don't worry about it" Rachel lifted the tin lid off of the plates and Quinn rolled her eyes slightly.

"My favorite food to?"

"Like I said before, this is your holiday"

"I don't get you"

"I'm mysterious"

"No, you just don't talk to me about anything"

"Why do I have to talk to you about it when I'm trying to show you"

"But what If I get the wrong message?"

"It would be pretty hard to get the wrong impression from this, Quinn"

"I just want to hear you say it"

Rachel looking down at her plate, tightening her jaw slightly "Here" she mumbled, holding out the small box.

"What is it?"

"It would be a good idea to open it an find out"

Quinn opened the box and frowned "They're your Bugatti keys"

"No, they're _your _Bugatti keys"

"Come again?"

"You really have to get that hearing checked out, I've been repeating myself constantly lately"

"No, it's just, I can't believe you're doing all this for me"

Rachel shrugged, "You deserve someone who will treat you like the amazing, beautiful woman you are"

Quinn was shocked for a second but leaned forward on the table "You know, normally, I'd have to look at that thing to prove you have a heart" Quinn tapped her finger lightly on the pacemaker on Rachel's chest. Rachel looked down at the glowing hunk of metal protruding out of her chest "But right now, for once, you're acting like a human being"

Rachel looked up from her chest, quickly grabbing Quinn's hand as she pulled back. Quinn's eyes snapped up to her, shocked.

Rachel licked her lips and looked into Quinn's eyes. Quinn could tell the other girl was struggling, no matter how much she denied it the girl just wasn't used to feelings.

"Say it" Quinn whispered and Rachel nodded, bringing their hands up to her lips.

"I love you. I think I probably always have" Rachel breathed, waiting for Quinn to say something but when the girl just looked at her Rachel panicked "I'm just gonna..."

Rachel pointed towards the railing before getting up and swinging one leg over the side.

"Rachel, Rachel stop!" Quinn said with a chuckled, pulling the girl back on to the platform "What were you going to do, jump?"

"Fly"

"And just leave me here?"

"I would have came back, eventually"

Quinn laughed "You're over dramatic"

"You have to say something relented to what I just told you"

"It's not nice not being in control is it?"

"Stop fucking around or I will leave you up here"

"I love you, I'm not really sure why though"

"Because I'm highly love able"

"Hum, and I'm sure Santana would agree" Quinn teased, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"It's not Santana I need to agree now, is it?"

"Is this why you brought me here? To tell me this?"

Rachel nodded "Though, not as stuttery and horrible"

"It was cute"

"I'm a superhero, I don't do _cute_"

"But you are really, _really _cute"

"Are you forgetting I could dangle you over the edge of this tower by your legs in no time" Rachel mumbled, bringing her lips down to inches away from Quinn's

"I seem to remember us being in this position a number of times before"

"And I seem to remember _you _stopping or walking off, are you going to do that this time?"

"Definitely not" Quinn mumbled, closing the gap between them.

It wasn't much, just pressing their lips together but Quinn still pulled back slightly breathless "Wow, I don't even have to do anything and you're already breathless imagine what I could do if I tried! You might end up needing one of these" Rachel nodded down towards her pacemaker and smiled at Quinn.

"And there's the Rachel I know" Quinn said, smiled as she turned and walked over to the banister, leaning lightly against it as she looked out over the view.

"You know what I love most about you?" Rachel mumbled, walking up behind Quinn and wrapping her arms around her waist "Your eyes, they practically tell me everything you're thinking, they're beautiful. You're beautiful" Rachel kissed just bellow Quinn's ear, groaning when her phone rang "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone right now!" Rachel growled down the phone to Puck.

"You did but Fury called, Loki is back and he wants us to go and remand him before he brings through his army again"

"Now? Really"

"Now"

"Fine ok, I'll be there soon"

"What's going on?" Quinn mumbled, turning to look at Rachel

"Loki is back. We have to go back and get rid of him"

"Now?" Quinn whinnied leaning her head on the metal of Rachel's shoulder.

"Now, but you can stay here and I'll come back after"

"No way, I'm coming back"

Rachel nodded, putting her gloves and helmet back on "Remember, hold on"

Quinn nodded and Rachel took that as a sigh to take off.

"We're not doing that again, it's terrifying" Quinn said as they got to the house.

"it was totally fun though" Rachel smiled before walking into the house "So what's going on"

"Loki is back and Fury is worried what he will cause trouble like the last time so is sending us to pick him up an take him in"

"Your jet is fueled and ready to go" Brittany added and Rachel nodded.

"I'll fly over now and you guys take the jet, maybe I can have it all sorted before you get there"

"You can't just go on your own". Quinn snapped, looking at Rachel like she was crazy.

"Loki is harmless and I'll be fine"

"So harmless, in fact, that he destroyed half of New York" Puck said and Rachel shot him a glare.

"I promise I'll be ok" Rachel said, pressing a kiss onto Quinn's forehead and turned to head out the door.

"Don't I at least have a say in this?" Quinn said following Rachel out the house.

"Yea, but Quinn this is what I do. Loki is harmless now but if he thinks no one is coming after him he'll get worse"

"What about us?"

"I'll make us waffles tomorrow and we'll talk"

"At least take Sugar or someone with you"

"The suit couldn't handle it for that long. Go to the airport and I'll see you at home"

Quinn sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing, "Just be careful"

"Always" Rachel smiled before shooting off.

"Come on, well get there about two hours after her anyway" Brittany reassured, leaning Quinn over to the car.

The group when straight to Fury's office instead of going to Rachel's first

"Where is she?"

"Fighting. I told her to wait for you guys but since it was only a few of them she thought it would be fine"

"Where are they?"

"Abandoned navy base just on the outskirts of town, there's a ship ready to take you there"

The group nodded and headed towards the ship leaving Quinn and Nick behind "Is she doing ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. Took a few hard hits though"

Quinn nodded, taking a seat and pulling out her phone.

* * *

Rachel frowned when Quinn's name flashed up in front of her, quickly avoiding the shot coming from one of the drones guns before answering "Sweetie, hi"

"Don't sweetie me"

"Still angry, huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" Rachel assured, landing on the ground with a thud "Where are the rest of these super dorks anyway?" Rachel shot at one of the droned sending it flying backwards but didn't kill it because, really, these things were unnaturally strong.

"On their way. What are they?"

"I'm not..." Rachel started but was cut off but a shot against her chest sending her flying backwards "Son of a bitch"

"Rachel? Are you ok?"

"Fine, Quinn. I'm not entirely sure what they are, they're strong but there's only three so if those idiots move there asses we can having this finished in no time" Rachel quickly threw several punches at the closes drone to her before flying backwards an shooting at the thing "Ooh speak of the devils, took your fucking time"

"Well it does take time to fly back from Paris, jackass"

"Come on, Santana show me your temper"

"The amount of times I've wanted to do this over the past few days" Santana mumbled, pushing Rachel out of the way before allowing herself to turn into her alter ego, throwing a punch and the drone coming towards her sending it flying yards away from her undoubtedly dead

"Nice one Shrek" Rachel mumbled "Quinn, I'm gonna go but I'll call you as this is over"

"Just be careful"

"Always"

"I love you"

Rachel grinned, flying a few feet up in the air ready to attack any drone she saw that wasn't getting their asses handed to them by the others "I love you too"

Rachel quickly hung up and shot at the drone that was quickly coming up behind Brittany before flying down and body checking him, shooting him square in the head.

"Find Loki, I'll take care of this last one and meet you guys back at the office" Rachel said, landing with a thud next to the rest of them

"Are you sure? You look pretty beat up"

"Just go find him, Robin hood, if I need more help I'll call you"

"Fine, just look after yourself" Brittany said before taking off with the rest of them in the general direction of where they'd been told Loki was.

"Just me and you now buddy" Rachel said and the thing growled at her, baring it's pointed teeth "Mother of god have you ever _heard _of mouthwash" rachel mumbled, not expecting the fist punching her in the chest sending her flying backwards and onto he back with a crash "Ok, that hurt"

Rachel quickly got to her feet and tried to fly but the suit was running out of energy and fast so Rachel decided now would be a good time to use her one time laser. The girl lifted her arm up in the direction of the drone and pressed a button sending a red laser into it but also sending Rachel backwards with the power of it and she slammed against the ground for what felt like the hundredth time today "Now I remember why I only put that in once" Rachel groaned, pulled herself to her feet and looking at the collection of dead drones laying on the floor "Yea, that's why you don't fuck with us humans metal brain!" Rachel grinned but it dropped after she realized her suit was virtually out of power "Looks like I'm walking home" the girl mumbled, deciding to call Quinn with what was left of the power.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"Jesus did that even ring"

Quinn sighed in relief "Thank god, you're ok"

"Ooh god didn't have anything to do with it honey, I'm just awesome"

Quinn chuckled "Where are you?"

"Walking home, my suit is almost dead so I will probably cut out any second"

"Are you sure you're ok? You sound hurt"

"I'm fine, just a few scratches and bruises, I'm gonna go before this cuts out completely. I'll be there in about half an hour"

"Please hurry up"

"I would run but you know the whole fighting aliens thing exhausted me"

Quinn chuckled "See y..."

The suit completely cut out making Rachel sigh and pulling the helmet off.

It took her a little over twenty minutes to get back, sure she was exhausted but she wanted to prove to Quinn she was fine "Isn't it a little cold out to be sitting there" Rachel said when she noticed Quinn sitting on the edge off the fountain.

The blondes head snapped up the Rachel's voice "thank god" she mumbled before practically leaping into Rachel's arms and pressing their lips together "I was so worried" Quinn breathed, pulling back and pressing her face into Rachel neck.

"Quinn as much as I don't mind you having your legs wrapped around me, I've just been slammed and body checked into the floor more times than a WWE star and I'm in so much pain"

"Shit, sorry"

"It's fine, you can totally wrap them around me later"

"Even when you're hurt you're still flirting"

Rachel scoffed "Please, I'll still be flirting on my death bed"

Quinn rolled her eyes, running her thumb along Rachel's already black eye and the scratch along her cheek "We should get that checked out"

"It's fine, just a scratch. Have they got him? Can we go home?"

"You sound like a kid in school"

"Is it so bad that I wanna be alone with you?"

"Not at all. They have him, he said he didn't have anything to do with those things you were fighting"

"That's bull those thing had Loki written all over them"

"So, you survived then?" Santana said, walking out of the building with Brittany.

"I'm like a bad rash, once you think I'm gone I just show up again"

"Underneath all that arrogance, you're alright, Berry"

"Yea, and under all this green stuff you're slightly bearable"

Santana chuckles, wrapping her arm around Brittany as they walked to the car "Jackass"

"I think she likes me"

"Well at least as much as one person can like you"

"But you love me so..."

"Well I had a huge bang to the head as a kid"

"Admit it, I am like able!"

"You're really not"

"You're just repressing your feelings" Rachel teased, getting into her car followed by Quinn.

"If that'll help you sleep tonight"

"Nah, having you to cuddle will help me sleep tonight"

"Who said I'll be sleeping with you tonight?"

"Because you can't resist me" Rachel said, arching her eyebrow as she grinned cheekily over at Quinn.

"To you want to risk placing a bet on that?"

Rachel chuckled, pulling the car a little to fast into the garage causing them both to jerk forward as they stopped.

Rachel locked the car doors when Quinn reached for the handle making the blonde frown and look at her.

Rachel leant her arm around the back of seat, leaning over towards Quinn "I love you"

Quinn smiled, bringing her hand up to cup Rachel's face "I love you, too"

Rachel grinned, rubbing we nose lightly against Quinn, bringing her lips within a few millimeters of Quinn's.

The blonde smiled, resting her other hand on Rachel's shoulder "Easy. We have to get you cleaned up"

"How about you join be in the shower?" Rachel whispered, pressing her lips against the skin just below Quinn's ear.

"Behave" Quinn murmured, pressing her lips against Quinn's for a couple of seconds before pulling back and getting out of the car.

"That was all kinds of evil, Fabray!" Rachel moaned, getting out of the car and following Quinn inside the house "How's it going, Jarvis?"

"Fine, Miss Berry. Your bike arrived today"

"Bike?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrows at Rachel.

"Tut, Jarvis, I think you have me mistaken for someone else"

"No, Miss Berry. This is your bike"

"I thought you canceled that?"

"Well I thought maybe you'd warm up to the idea in France"

"Really?" Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, bringing her lips to Rachel's "It's still isn't going to happen. You could buy me the world and you still aren't getting that damn bike"

Rachel stood shocked for a second, watching Quinn walk away "I probably couldn't buy you earth but how about Venus? The planet of love"

"You're not getting that bike. Jarvis, send that bike to Santana, I'm sure she'll enjoy it"

"Ok, Miss Fabray"

"So unfair" Rachel murmured to herself, falling down onto the sofa and crossing her arms over her chest "Game of Jenga, Jarvis?"

The arm came out of the edge of the sofa as Rachel grabbed the Jenga kit.

"You better get past your first go"


End file.
